


Angel Is a Girl

by Ruuger



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-13
Updated: 2006-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble where Angel is a girl and Spike is a pig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Is a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation about why it's always Spike who turns into a girl in Buffy fic when it would be so much more fun if it were Angel.

"Stop it, Spike."

...

"Spike..."

...

"I swear it, Spike, do that again and I will-"

"Don’t get you knickers in a twist, peaches. Two hours as a bird and you’re already PMSing."

"I’m not-"

"Just checking if they are real. Empirical research, you know. For the good of science."

"_If they are real?_ What do you mean, 'If they are real'? Of course my- I'm not having this conversation. Just get out, Spike."

"Thinking of doing some empirical research of your own?"

"Get out, Spike.

"Got a little scientific curiosity that needs scratching?"

"Spike..."

"I could stay and take notes..."

"Spike!"


End file.
